1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotator for ultrasound probes, for detachably storing and rotatably driving two-dimensional image ultrasound probes containing a transducer for transmitting ultrasound beams in a fan-shaped form by the sector scanning in order to obtain three-dimensional cross-sectional images of an area to be diagnosed in an organism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-19431 discloses a rotation ultrasound probe wherein a cap provided to a tip surface of the transducer is placed against the area to be diagnosed, ultrasound jelly is introduced in the gap therebetween, and rotating a two-dimensional image transducer with a motor. Thus there is no need to directly place the transducer against the skin of the patient, thereby avoiding increasing the torque necessary for rotation, and also circumventing the problem of the measurement precision deteriorating due to the ease of central axis disorientation owing to relative action between the probe tip surface and the skin.
However, this rotational ultrasound probe has been configured exclusively for the rotational type, meaning that even in the event that the rotation is stopped for displaying a two-dimensional cross-section image of the area to be diagnosed on the ultrasound diagnostic equipment, extra components remain attached thereto. On the other hand, ultrasound diagnosis normally involves a process of first displaying a two-dimensional image and making a diagnosis therefrom, with three-dimensional images being displayed in this process as necessary. Also, in the event that a three-dimensional image apparatus is introduced anew, there is the need to also provide a rotational ultrasound probe such as described above anew, as well.